


I didn't bring you anything, but I'm here

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, References to Suicide, Spoilers 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands were empty, and he had so many things to say, but his tongue was tied and there was nothing in the world that he could do to make it better. But he'd try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't bring you anything, but I'm here

His hands are empty.

He tried to bring something, but he just shouldn’t think of anything that could work. Flowers are for the dead, and make him think of people being sick. Dave isn’t sick, so he couldn’t bring flowers. He couldn’t make himself bring him flowers. He though about bringing food, but after all those things he said it would be tacky and awful.

Teddy bears, stuffed animals, flowers, chocolate… everything seemed silly and too ridiculous for what was really happening. So he didn’t bring anything.

His hands were empty.

He swallowed and knocked on the door, softly, a bit afraid. Karofsky was in the bed, looking outside the window with his back to the door, but he turned at the sound. And he couldn’t say a thing at the sight of Sebastian there.

He pushed the door and leaned on the frame.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure” Dave says, and Sebastian looks to the floor because the broken tone in which he said it, might have broken something in him too.

He sits by the bed and opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He looks up to Dave and he sees him there, looking anywhere but at him, and he just looks so little in that hospital robe.

“I couldn’t think of anything to bring you, I’m sorry. I suck at this” he settles on saying after a while.

“It’s ok. You don’t even have to be here if you don’t want to” Dave says, shrugging with one should and looking at the window again.

“I want to”

I was a jerk, I’m sorry. You are fine as you are, you don’t need to change anything, if anyone needs changing it’s me. I’m sorry. I’m glad you are here, I’m glad you are alive. I’m so fucking glad you are alive.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” he says instead.

He looks at his empty hands again, then at Dave and his own empty ones. Without really thinking he grabs one, his fingers tight against the skin, thriving in the pulse he can feel under the skin.

“I’m sorry I was a jerk” he finally says, biting his lips, trying hard not to cry.

Dave doesn’t say anything in answer, but his fingers tighten in his grasp and that’s answer enough for now.


End file.
